Promises
by JeiDurii
Summary: Yami no MalikYami no Bakura. Death from Yami no Bakura's POV with light shounenai. MM,ShonenAi


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **A/N:** My first submission to - or rather, anywhere outside of my journals. I had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to just write as it came to me.

Dark Bakura/Yami no Bakura: I refer to as Bakura.  
Dark Malik/Yami no Malik: I refer to as Marik.

Pairing: Psychoshipping

I believe this would also be considered an AU...

**Disclaimer:** Not only do I not make money off of this, but I obviously don't own Yuugioh, only Yuugioh-related items.

* * *

It's loud. So very loud. Yet... so distant. Faint and loud at the same time. How does that happen? I suppose it's just the condition I'm in.

Heh. 'Condition'? Is that what it's called now?

I suppose death could be considered a 'condition'. A slow death, yes. Someone might call this a condition.

Death by blood loss.

Heh. Probably a fitting way for myself to die. I should have figured the things I seem to love, or end up loving, would be what killed me.

No surprise. My fascination with blood... stealing... Items... _him._

It's funny, really. Funny that I'm here lying in my own blood, and his, and knowing that I can't escape this death. At least not by myself.

Not that anyone would help.

-- he would. He tried. No one else would, though...

What happened exactly? I don't know. I don't know who got shot first. Was it the both of us? Was it one of us then the other?

**_Fool._** I tried to get him out of the way, but he wouldn't move. Now he's lying beneath me, dying. His heart's still going.

Beating. Slowly. The thing that's so faint and so loud.

Maybe it's where my head is, I'm not sure.

**_Idiot!_** He could have got away. He could have simply left and went off to continue on with ... anything. Everything he wanted...

No. He decided he...

Since when do I get caught? And by all people a simple mortal!?

How?

How the h- How does that happen?

_It hurts..._

How did I not use my Ring before I - he... we got shot? How was he unable to use his Rod!?

Lucky shot. Had to be. Had to be a lucky shot.

We couldn't have been so careless.

No. Not when the alarms were going off everywhere and we were running.

So quickly. So fast. We ran. We ran to escape.

We were going to celebrate.

Ha! Nice celebration. Dying. He's groaning... He's in pain, but won't say it. Can't say it?

Am I saying anything?

Is he?

...I feel something. Someth- his hand. His hand is on my back. It has to be his. I know his hands... his fingers... him.

I'm trying to laugh. I can't. Or am I? I can't tell.

Why am I trying to laugh? Simple. ...It's funny. It's funny that we both get to keep our promise.

We can't leave or abandon each other now. Not that I ever planned on it.

_He's dying..._

_I'm dying..._

Dammit! We can't die! We're not supposed to die!

_It hurts to move..._

_Must move._

_Must try..._

_Can't give up..._

_Want._

_What I want._

_Must have..._

I keep trying to shift. To move. I know I'm moving, I can tell... I can't see, though. At least I can feel.

_Pain._

_Blood._

_I can feel..._

_Him._

_Chest rising and falling_

_Him._

That's his skin... his face. It feels unmarked.

_So soft._

_So smooth._

_Still warm._

"Bakura?"

It's so faint. So broken. I hear it, though. I can hear it.

I tilt my head as much as I can. My lips are brushing near his.

_Warm breath._

"Yes?"

I can speak. So faint. So broken.

One of us are laughing...

_It hurts._

_It's okay, though._

"I told you..."

Told me what?

He's coughing.

_Pain._

_We're dying._

"I keep my promises."

He's saying it. How can I understand him?

"So do I." It hurts to talk. Can he hear me?

Or am I just thinking it?

"We both are."

_Yes. We are._

"I told you I would never leave you."

It's still so broken... Faint. It's growing faint.

Slowing.

My breath? My heart? His?

...ours?

"So did I, Marik."

It's all I can say. It's all that needs to be said.

He knows.

I know.

In the end, we both showed that we could keep our promises.

_Not alone._

_I'm not alone._

_He's not alone._

_Together..._

_Together forever._


End file.
